The Betrayal
by Angeteen
Summary: In this fic Tai and Sora are married. They've lived there life mainly as a happy little couple...until Tai comes home and finds Sora and Matt looking a little to closely in each other's eyes. After that, things soon start to get interesting when Tai decid


Betrayal The Betrayal 

This story may not seem like much at first, but give it time. 

Angeteen 

Why did I do it? Who knows why. I guess out of love, I guess out of hate. There's a thousand reasons why I did it, but that   
question isn't unimportant right now. As for why I'm here...well I guest the best place to begin is the beginning, back to where   
this whole mess started. 

*** 

It was a Tuesday and I was coming home from work. After getting my car parked I went into our apartment. I figured everything would be the same as it had always been but when I opened the door, I saw I was wrong. 

Inside in the den, my best friend Matt was holding Sora's hands and they were looking deeply into each other's eyes. I stood there for what felt like an eternity but was really only a couple of moments. As they broke their gaze, Sora saw me and gasped. 

"Oh, Sorry Tai, I didn't realize you were standing there." "Perhaps I shouldn't have come at all" I said. "If I had come five minutes latter you two would be rolling around on the floor. "It was nothing" she said quickly. Her words were lost on me as I slammed the door. 

*** 

I was down at the bar having a drink. I never did imagine that one day I would be doing this, but right now seemed as good a time as any to start. Taking another swing from the bottle I tried to think of what to do now. Sora surely didn't love me anymore now that she had Matt. 

What was it that I had done to deserve this? Was it because I had neglected her something? That I wasn't spending enough time with her as I first did because we were married? I had no idea what it was that caused this to happen, all that I knew was that I had to have her back at any cost. Throwing down some money, I paid for my drink and was out the door. 

*** 

Out on the streets, I went to the closest gun store I could find. Walking inside, I looked at the guns that were on display. After a   
couple of minutes I looked up and said "I need a gun that is small but powerful. Do you got anything that I'm looking for?" 

The gun dealer looked at me for a moment, brought out a small gun, laid it on the counter, and said "how about this? It's an automatic pistol. It can fire six shots at a rapid pace and is quick to reload." "How is the accuracy on it?" "Pretty good. Also whatever you hit is sure to be taken down. Just be sure not to aim it at someone." He gave me a smile as if he already knew what I was doing. 

"Sometimes all it takes is just one shot to cause quite a messy scene. Even if you hit them in a non vital place like the arm or leg." I lifted up the pistol and said, "ammo. I need ammo. How much does it cost?" "$40." "Reaching into my wallet, I pulled out all of my money and threw it on the counter. "Give me the gun and however much ammo this will buy." 

The dealers eyes widen when he saw how much there was but he took the money without any questions. "There's a two day waiting period. You'll have to wait until then before you can get the gun." I didn't say anything, I just went out the door. Two days, that wasn't so bad. Also, it would give me a little time to figure out a plan for Thursday night. 

*** 

When Thursday rolled around, I made sure to keep myself hidden and followed Sora and Matt. They went out to a fancy dinner and after they ate, he began to take her out on a walk through the park. Keeping in the shadows, I waited until the time was right. 

Finally after several minutes, they went into it deep enough where there weren't that many people and the lighting was poor. Seizing the opportunity, I dashed out in front of them. They gasped as I appeared, partly from surprise, partly from the gun in my hand. 

"Tai, what are you doing" Sora asked, fear in her voice. "Taking care of business" I said in casual tone. "This should only take a minute." She moved in front of Matt, shielding him with her body. "No, I won't let you." 

"Sora, your not involved in this, please step out of the way." "No, I can not allow you to do this. Your both friends, I'm sure you two can work something out." I stared at her for a moment. She was right, we were friends, why couldn't we work something out? 

'Because he's trying to take your wife' a part of me replied. 'Why have a friend who would do such a thing?' Whichever part of me said that, I did not know. All that I did know was that it was right. What kind of friend would try to sleep with your wife? 

Despite these feelings, I began to remember about the past. We were best friends back then and always tried to help each other out. If he loved Sora then it was there business and none of mine. As I thought of these things, I slowly began to lower my gun. 

BANG! The sound had startled me. Where had it come from? Then another sound caught my attention. Matt was on the ground clutching at his leg and groaning in pain. I looked at his leg and saw that he had been shot just below the knee. 

Not a neat, small, red bullet wound like on TV but everything from the knee on down had completely raptured. The leg had been severed and he was loosing a large amount of blood. I had no idea what my finger was thinking since all I was thinking at the time was of us both being friends. 

I looked over at Sora and said "remove his shirt and use it to bound his leg." Hastily she applied. After finishing the job Matt looked weak due to the blood loss. "Help him stand" I said firmly. Silently, she slipped her arm underneath his and helped to steady him. Pointing the gun in the direction they had come from, I said "this way." 

*** 

Going through the park, I led Sora and Matt to the car. I told Sora to set Matt inside on the front seat and to get in on the other side and drive us to our apartment. Only when we were in the car and she started to drive did I remove the gun from my pocket and pointed it at Matt's head. 

"If you even think of doing anything stupid" I said, warning her. "Your new lover gets an extra air hole in his head. She didn't say anything but she did glance over at Matt's injured leg and shuddered. "Good girl. Take us home and don't even think of trying anything." 

She drove to our apartment, frequently looking from Matt and then at me. After driving for ten minutes, we got to out apartment. Sora helped Matt get out of the car and inside the building by having him lean against her shoulder and using her as a crutch. 

I kept silent as we climbed the four stories to our room. Reaching the door, she opened it and went inside. I didn't have to worry about her turning around and locking the door seeing as how we both had a key to the door. 

Walking inside myself, I locked it, making sure that no one could walk in without first being suspected. Turning around, I saw Sora helping Matt onto the couch. Looking at him made me feel sorry for his condition...almost anyhow. He did after all try to take her away from me. 

They both looked at me, each with a different expression. Sora looked like she was ready to run at any moment and Matt look like he was ready to run but knew he couldn't because of his leg. The way they were just now gave me a feeling of control, as if I could just do whatever I wanted. 

"All right" I said, an air of power on my voice. "Just do what I say and no one will get hurt." "What do you want?" Sora asked. I pointed at her and said "I want you. I don't know why your after Matt and I don't really care either. All that I do care about now is getting you back." 

She looked surprised by this but it was still clear that she hated me. Not to worry, that would all change within time. I quickly walked into the bedroom and brought out a pair of sheets. Then just as quickly, I made another trip into the kitchen and brought out two chairs. 

I sat the chairs back to back and looked up at Matt and Sora and said "sit down." "But what about Matt?" she asked. "He can't walk. How can he move himself there?" "I'll take care of that, I told her." She sat in the chair and remained quiet. Lifting Matt up, I sat him in the chair behind her and then with the sheet, I bound them both together. 

That should keep them together, at least for tonight. Matt looked up at me and said "you will never get away with this." I looked at him and said "and if I don't, you will accompany me in death seeing as how your the one that started all of this." 

"How did I start any of this!" he screamed at me. "Do not try to fool me!" I screamed back at him. "I saw how you two were staring into each other's eyes. I could tell from right then that you were trying to steal her away from me." 

His mouth moved but no sound came out. I gave a slight smirk knowing that his guilt had now been proven. "Don't worry" I told him in a soothing voice. "Tomorrow is when action will be taken." "What are you going to do" he said partly in fear, partly in anger. "Sora will never love me as long as your in the picture. What I'm going to do is move her away from you and soon she'll love me again." 

"She will never love someone like you." I glared at him. "That's what you say my friend. I don't care how long it takes. If it takes weeks, months, even years, I'm willing to take that chance. Either way, she will love me." I turned my back from him and laid down on the couch. "Enough of this idle chat, it will all be resolved when morning comes, one way or another." 

*** 

It was about 8:00 when I woke up. Sora and Matt were still tied into their chairs, both currently asleep. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. It wasn't exactly the kind of meal I would usually prefer but after what had happened to me so far, I could care less. Finishing the bowl, I sorted through the cabinets and pulled out two packets of pop tarts. 

Walking back into the living room, I gave Sora a slight nudge on the arm waking her. She gave me a slight smile but then upon remembering what had happened in last nights events that smile quickly faded. Choosing to ignore it, I tore open the food in my hands and said "breakfast time." 

She looked at me and said "why would I ever want to oomph..." was all that she said as I crammed the food into her mouth. She struggled for a moment, trying to swallow what I had placed in her mouth. After she did, I looked at her and said "for someone that's hungry, you sure seem eager to eat the food I offer." 

She glared at me but said nothing. Awaking Matt this time, I fed him the other packet although with less ceremony. Now that breakfast was over with, I sat over on the couch to think what to do next. I needed to get Sora as far away from Matt as I possibly could without hurting either of them. 

What would do it? I couldn't simply have them walk into the car like last time since it was morning and plenty of people would be out. I had to think of another way. In the middle of my thoughts, Sora looked up at me and said "Tai, can you please untie me. I have to go to the bathroom." 

"Can't it wait?" I asked, annoyed. "No it can't!" She said in a way that made me think that at any minute she would either be letted go, or I would watch her go. Not wanting that, I untied the sheet and stepped back. I watched her as she walked down the hall and to the left. 

'I hope she doesn't take forever' I thought to myself. Then I jumped at a sudden thought. 'She went down the hall and to the left?' The bathroom was to the right! Jumping up, I ran down the hall after her. She wasn't going to escape me this easy! 

I reached her just in time as she was climbing out of a window and onto the fire escape. Charging forward, I quickly crawled through the window and ran after her. She hadn't gone far. She was below me only four steps. 

Racing down the steps after her, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled hard. She screamed and turned around and tried to give me a hard blow to the face. I was temporarily distorted but I quickly regained my composer. Before she could have done anything else, I pulled my own arm back and gave her a sharp blow aside the head. She feel limp right there on the spot and I caught her in my arms. 

She would be out for awhile I knew. I decided to use this time as best as I could. Quickly I took her back up the stairs and into the house. Grabbing a large cloths basket I tossed her into it and on top of her I began to throw a large pile of cloths. 

I tucked her arms into the basket carefully making sure that none of her came into few. If anyone asked me where I was going, I would simply tell them to the laundry. Picking the basket up in my arms, I carried her to the car and placed her onto the seats and closed the door. 

Walking onto the driver's side I climbed in. I reached over to the passenger's side and locked it. Reaching down, I grabbed hold of the door handle and gave it a hard jerk, tearing it clean off. Now that everything was secure, I placed the key to start the ignition and before I drove off, I silently began to thank myself that our car only had two doors. 

*** 

A few hours down the road the road Sora began to stir from her sleep. Soon there was a rustling as cloths were being tossed aside and she began to climb out of the basket. Looking through the rearview mirror at her, I said "sorry about before. You resisted." 

She sat herself up to a sitting position and looked at me. "Where are we headed" she asked, noticing that we were in a car. "Don't know yet. Whenever we're far enough from Matt. Until then, sit tight, we've been driving three hours and we may still have farther yet to go." 

She looked at me for a moment and said "I'll never love you." "Maybe not, but I still love you. If I didn't would I taken the trouble to go through this?" "If you loved me you would have thought of me instead of yourself. I think your problem is that your confusing love with want." 

"Want?" "Yeah. You just can't face the music that things are changing so you go through all this trouble of kidnapping me even though you should all ready have known that you won't succeed." "We'll see. The way I see it, with time you'll forget all about him. May take awhile but it'll get there soon enough." "Your full of it" she said with a huff. "Maybe" was all I said. 

Turning on the radio to listen to some news, I listened to see if any leads were made yet. A reporter came on saying "a man named Matt was found in Tai's apartment with his left knee on down amputated. He was found after several minutes of frantic screaming. He seems to be in a stable condition and should soon make a sound recovery. Upon questioning, he said that Tai had kidnapped his former wife Sora..." 

Quickly I turned the radio off. I should have thought to have his mouth gagged before leaving! Oh well, no use to worry about that now. I would be miles away by the time they formed a search party. I'd probably have to get a disguise and keep Sora out of the way but I'd worry about that when the time came. Right now all that I needed to worry about was getting as far away as I could. 

*** 

A few hours latter we stopped to get gas. It had been a long ride in the car and we both needed something to eat, drink, and answer an urgent call of nature. Sora went into the girl's bathroom and I went into the men's. My business was relatively quick and so I was out in a few minutes. Sora, being a girl, took a little longer and so I had time to wait for her. 

After she left, I greeted her and, keeping her arm in mine, we walked into the store and picked a couple of hand picked items and left with the bag of food and drink in my hand. Briefly I letted go of Sora's arm and opened the door to the car. Reaching into the bag, I pulled out a cake and a bottle of Pepsi and tossed it onto the passenger's side. The rest, I tossed into the back seat for Sora to get whatever she wanted. 

Turning around, I motioned for Sora to follow. She stepped into the back but didn't say anything. Turning around, I inserted the key into the ignition and gave it a slight turn. The engine come to life with a roar and I began to assert pressure on the gas pedal. 

Then I heard it, a crashing sound from the back as if someone had broken a window. Spinning around, I saw that she had picked up one of the plastic bottles I had given her and broken the side window. Taking a deep breath she yelled "help! I'm being kidnapped!" 

Turning my attention outside I saw a cop. Damn! Just the last thing I needed now. Slamming my foot onto the gas pedal the car shot backward at 30 M.P.H. Giving the wheel a sharp turn, the car wheeled about to the right and was out on the highway. 

Slamming my foot into it again, the car shot forward at break neck speed. As soon as I got used to the sudden speed I was traveling, I snuck a glance out of my rear view mirror. The cop had finally gotten into his car and was right behind me! 

Stepping on the gas, I was now doing 90 easy. I had to think of a way to get this guy off of my tail and fast. To my left was another lane, for traffic headed in the other direction. I looked ahead, hoping to see a car, any car. I saw only one, but it was distant. It seemed if I was going to do this, I would have to time it just right. 

Stepping on the gas, we accelerated. I nudged the car to the left, hoping against hope that he wouldn't know what my plan was. The cop's car followed behind mine and I letted up on the gas a little but still traveling at a fast pace. 

The cop's car cutted in a little closer to mine. I waited for several seconds. The car in front of us was very close now. If I had the time to concentrate, I could have probably even seen the outline of the driver's head. All I had to do now was just wait until the right moment. 

My heart began to beat in my chest, the driver was closer than ever this time, maybe just about fifty or sixty yards in front of us. I knew that I had to time it just right, or else the driver would dodged to the side and all was lost. 

The driver was now only twenty yards ahead of us. I waited, my muscles clenching hard. At the last possible moment I gave the car a   
sharp right turn. Behind me, I heard a sudden crashing sound. It had worked. I was now free of that cop! 

I felt like celebrating. I had just escaped from the police and Sora was still mine. The only thing that made it hard to do was that I heard Sora crying. "What's wrong" I asked. "I can't believe you. You just killed two men and you don't even seem to regret it." 

"It was all with good reason" I said simply. "If that cop hadn't tried to follow us, they would both still be alive by now. It's not my fault that had happened." "Just like it's not your fault Matt lost his leg" she said bitterly. "That was an accident, whether you choose to believe it or not." 

She stared at me with disbelief and hatred in her eyes and for a moment, I was almost ready to give it up except that foolish pride stopped me from doing that. We drove on for a few more minutes and soon I noticed sirens. 

I took a look out my window and saw that five or six police cars were behind me. That son-of-a-bitch must've called for back up! I knew that a single car would not help me this time and unless I thought of something fast, I would be in serious trouble. 

I increased my speed as far as it would go and began to drive like a mad man. This was relatively easy seeing as how the road was cleared of traffic. Up ahead the road made a sharp right turn around a small hill. I made the turn...and immediately stopped. 

Up ahead was a police barricade. It then struck me as why the road had been cleared of cars...to make the catch easier. In a moment the other cars began to pull up behind me. Soon I heard one of the cops open my door and grab me by the shirt. 

With a hard tug, he pulled me out of the car and threw me against it. He proceeded with the body search and found the gun which he immediately removed from my pockets. Then, forcefully, I was turned around with my hands brought out in front of me and a pair of handcuffs were placed around my wrists. 

Upon the walk to the car, I saw Sora. Looking at her, I said "why? Why did you have to betray me like this?" Her face went suddenly red. "Why?!" she screamed at me. "After all you've done you want to know why!? I'll tell you why. The reason why is because you you almost killed Matt with that gunshot, kidnapped me, and you've already killed two people. All this in just two day. Tai, I could never love a man like you!" 

What happened next ws only in a blur and I could barely even remember it. What I did remember was felling my elbow hit something soft and the feel of some kind of metal in my hands. Then the sound of bullets being fired filled the air only to be replaced by a frantic clicking sound. When it had all finally happened I looked up and saw Sora laying in a pool of her own blood. I had just killed the woman I loved. 

*** 

And as for the rest you know. I was then brought here on charges of three first degree murder and one case of attempted murder. And all this for what? The question of was it for love or was it because of hatred remains a mystery to me even now. 

Many people say that love is a special thing between two people. Something that they want to share their whole lives through. That may be true, but love is also something that will end up crushing you. It will end up making you do foolish things that you would soon latter regret. So call it what you want, I no longer care. 

All I have right now is one last request. Take this ring of mine. I think Sora's funeral is today I believe. Please be sure to give it to her. Even though she won't know about it, it will still make me happy to know that at least a part of me had attended. 

All right now minister, you now have heard my story. All I have is one additional request: when you find your woman, treat her well, for one of these days you may end up losing her one way or another. Yes, I am now ready. You can now flip the switch, I'm ready to go on. 

Sad isn't it. Kind of makes you wonder who-betrayed-who doesn't it? Sora betrayed Tai by falling in love with his best friend and Tai betrayed her by trying to stop it. Who's the real one at fault? Well...that all depends on how you see it. 


End file.
